The Detty in Denial Forum
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: DETTY. Daniel reads an online thread regarding Detty.


AN: Like I always say in my reviews, there could never be enough Detty love. I have always wanted to write a Detty fic but never did get hit with the right inspiration.

This is dedicated to BeSafe and all the Detty fangirls out there. (: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Daniel Meade looked like he was working on something in his office that late afternoon, his face in a serious expression that clearly said 'back off' to anyone who attempted interruption, but truthfully, he was doing his secret guilty pleasure; all the stress of the earlier meetings, deadlines, the unrequited (or so he thinks) attraction to Molly and what that could do to his friendship with Connor, and God –just the idea of a scheming Willhelmina… yes, sometimes, he indulged in his vanity –hey, _he_ ran Mode, he _was_ Mr Popular: he _Googles_ himself.

Truth was, he was about to look in the Images page to check if the paparazzi got his angles right (as always), but instead, for the last thirty-minutes, he had been hooked on the first result that appeared after typing '_Daniel Meade_' in the _Google_ box. Unbeknown to his fashion-crazed employees, he was currently glued to a forum entitled: '**The Detty in Denial Forum**'. It matched his query; his name was in bold letters… Without sweat, he realized, Daniel and Betty meant 'Detty', like Tom and Katie were TomKat...

Daniel really didn't know why he chose to click on the link, but this was the Internet and it wasn't like anyone was going to know about it (and why was he feeling guilty, he didn't know), or maybe because was curious himself. Something about his name and Betty's merged together sounded amusing and that the first time he read it, he couldn't help but choke a snicker out of his throat. He couldn't help but wonder if, really, did his mother go too far to go online and start this forum to spread her suspicions? Well, no, to his relief and disappointment; it was a stranger named 'BeeSafe', who had links to her other websites and was an avid Twilight fan.

Back to the Forum, he had supposed it had been created probably after the 'Tornado Girl' days where Betty was publicly humiliated by the media, with regards to Mode and his capability to run the company, but to Daniel's surprise, the forum was running for about a year already and what astounded him the most was that it was about his possible romantic relationship with his assistant. Apparently, the person who started the thread believed that he was actually in love with Betty and that he was just in 'Denialville', as they called it.

Once again, Daniel didn't know why he kept on reading on, but he was really interested. As he saw it, the readers seemed that his character –the poor little rich playboy, and Betty's ugly duckling (as they put it) persona were quite a match. They were even soul mates, a reader said and the idea of Betty being his soul mate didn't really click, but he didn't find it completely revolting either. Daniel believed that he probably read through the forum just because the people in the thread kept giving him praise, writing in detail how they believed in him like Betty did.

But now, he was getting more captivated where the topic was going when an anti-Detty person remarked that Daniel was actually just another chauvinist pig who always chose his best interests over Betty's.

In bold letters she wrote with much conviction, **'Wake up and smell the coffee, Dettyers: Betty Suarez is too good for a selfish Daniel Meade'.**

At this point, Daniel didn't know if he were to agree or disagree. He hated the fact that he _may be_ another chauvinist pig, but he knew that in his heart, he _was_ trying to change. _How dare this person judge him? He could be good enough for Betty!_ And just as soon as he thought of the idea, it was abruptly changed to: I could be good enough for someone _like_ Betty!

So the readers began to argue and they defended his honor, which caused Daniel to smile. Bets were on him, he thought. Soon enough, however, a frown replaced his features when _another_ anti-Detty person remarked that he was too hot for someone like Betty. The moment Daniel read of how the anti-Detty person started throwing insults on Betty's physical appearance and completely ignored the person who announced he was 'too hot for his own good', he had to stop himself from getting an account and fight for Betty. But then again, he had to refrain himself from acting like a complete fool –not because he thought Betty was not 'ugly', but because he, of all people, shouldn't let these kind of things –especially these online threads get to him. This was a far cry from the magazines...

So instead Daniel read on, putting his personal feelings aside, and was more than relieved to read how the 'Dettyers' barraged the Betty basher with Betty's good points.

"_Betty isn't ugly_," a comment said, "_she's just odd! But definitely **not** ugly!"_

Daniel felt like beaming. He then glanced at her busyness on the other side of his office and grinned. How could his favorite assistant be called ugly? Especially when she smiles –how could anyone deny her what she want? Feeling that he was gazing for too long, he cleared his throat and resumed reading.

"_Well, one thing's for sure, Daniel doesn't see it!"_ a reader retorted. "_He's like a friggin goldfish in his damn fishbowl office! Pretty but blind!"_

"_Maybe he really does prefer the sickly kind..."_

"_Hey, he dated Sofia Reyes –she had big boobs!"_

"_SO DOES BETTY, DUH!!"  
_

_Duh indeed!_ Daniel cheered on for Betty's boobs with a confident laugh but proceeded on doing a coughing fit when the topic of the thread stood in front of his desk.

"Daniel? Are you alright?"

Instead of saying he was, Daniel's gaze fell on her chest. Now that he thought about the bitter memory of Sofia Reyes, he _did_ love a woman's body with all its curves. And _why_ did Betty _always_ hide _those_ under her clothes? Should he blame the climate? Catching himself before she did, he tore his gaze from her bosom and focused on the rim of her glasses. "Uhh… Yeah…" he quickly minimized the forum –as if she would see it; he was and looked guilty, he was sure of it. His fingers quickly went to tug loose his tie. "Why… what?"

Betty gave him a puzzled look, as if she did know what he was doing, but she just spoke, "I was asking if I could…"

And her voice trailed off, Daniel's mind wandering up and about… wondering if she would leave for her work and he could go back to reading the thread. A part of him did want to get an account on the site and start commenting as well. He liked the part where someone said that he and Betty were the best of friends and though they might not end up with each other, they would make a great pair. Someone also said that they complete each other, that they fill each other's gaps. He felt like smiling like an idiot and he didn't know why. But he did know that he and Betty, his idealistic, hugging, curvy assistant indeed would make a great pair if ever…

"Fine," Betty stomped, trying to get his attention. She rolled her eyes at him. "Bad timing." And stormed out of the room.

"Sorry!" he apologized rather happily, and he got a perfect view of her irritated glare when she sat back down on her chair. Before he could mouth anything else, she started typing seriously in her seat and in an instant, his instant messenger conversation box popped up.

She wrote: '_Sorry my butt! Then why are you smiling?!'_

_Well for one, your butt isn't sorry, but mine will be when you find out why_. Daniel didn't type that, but instead, copy pasted the link of the Detty in Denial Forum –the forum where it was strongly suggested they will end up together –yes, Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez together like sweethearts, on the chat box and sent it to her. He knew she was just reading the title, but somehow, watching her, wondering what effect this could have on her (because he sure was going a little nervous), his heart started to hammer like crazy...

* * *

AN: Hi, guys. Tell me what you think. It would be nice to get some sugar and some Detty love reaction. Heh. (:


End file.
